


Smak triumfu, smak porażki

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: F/M, Lilith ma niezdrowe zainteresowanie Lucyferem, Public Humiliation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Lilith drżała.Z niecierpliwości? Ze strachu? Nie wiedziała.Mogła tylko skupić swój wzrok na niewzruszonej postaci cesarza; patrzeć na jego zimny, drapieżny uśmiech i rubiny korony, lśniące niczym roześmiane, okrutne oczy bestii. Nic więcej nie miało znaczenia, ani wstrzymywany oddech, ani podniosłe słowa dostojników.Ledwo zanotowała donośny, wyraźny głos Adramelech, kanclerza Piekła, który poniósł się echem po wypełnionej po brzegi sali i niósł jakże straszne w skutkach życzenie. Życzenie, które Lilith nagle pragnęła nigdy nie usłyszeć:- Imperatorze! Udowodnij ludowi otchłani, że nadal wolno ci nim władać!





	Smak triumfu, smak porażki

> __ Głębio, padnij na kolana przed prawowitym władcą!_
> 
> _I Głębia pada._
> 
> _Pierwszy ugina kolano Rofocale, za nim Mefisto i Adramelech. A potem kolejni. Gog i Magog. Fokalor. Rahab. Abraxas Mniejszy, młodszy brat Asmodeusza. Nierządnica Babilońska. Harda Lilith. Nawet Baal i Moloch zginają przed tobą karki._

_Bramy Światłości, tom 3_

 

_***_

Kiedy do Lilith dotarły wieści o nadzwyczajnym zgromadzeniu, nakaz stawienia się w Pandemonium przyjęła nad wyraz posłusznie. Nie miała pojęcia co naprawdę się wydarzyło, by doprowadzić do takiego obrotu sytuacji ale po raz pierwszy niekompetencja jej własnych szpiegów i informatorów nie miała żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że Lucyfer popełnił jakiś niesłychanie wielki błąd, który pozwolił Nergalowi, temu popaprańcowi, rzucić wyzwanie najpotężniejszemu Mrocznemu. 

Lilith nie znosiła tego określenia, tej kpiny z zacnego imienia wszystkich demonów.  _ Mroczny _ , dobre sobie! Mrocznym mógł być jej nieodżałowany mąż, którego choć nienawidziła z całego serca to jednak nikt nie miał prawa podważyć jego zaadoptowania się do realiów prawdziwej Głębi. Lucyfer mógł nosić przeklętą koronę i zasiadać na tronie Pandemonium, lecz serce nadal miał anielskie. 

Brzydził ją. 

Lilith oburzał jego idealizm i sentymenty, a ponad wszystko to, że nigdy nie odpowiedział na jej zaloty, nigdy nie uczynił cesarzową - najważniejszą Mroczną jaką świat widział. I dlaczego? Bo nie pożąda się żony bliźniego? Brednie dobre tylko dla głupich aniołów. W Głębi cesarz mógł brać każdą żonę i  każdego męża jak mu się żywnie podobało. Byłaby gotowa nawet dzielić łożę z nim i Samaelem, gdyby tylko w zamian ofiarował jej miejsce na Czarnym Tronie lub chociaż uczynił ją najszlachetniejszą z wszystkich piekielnych dam. Kochała władzę, ale jeszcze bardziej kochała być wielbiona niczym bóstwo. Przecież po to istniała, prawda?

Lilith była gotów dać się poskromić, choćby tylko odrobinkę, ale oczywiście Lucyfer nigdy nie spojrzał na nią przychylnie. Przez durną lojalność do Samaela, zdradzieckiego brata i paskudnego męża. Próbowała być łaskawa i szczodra w swych zalotach kiedy Lucyfer dopiero co przejął władzę, ale jej starania spełzły na niczym. Teraz, po tylu eonach wieków, nawet gdyby cesarz pożądał ją z najszczerszej miłości, ani korzyści materialne ani nawet perspektywa absolutnej władzy nie złagodziłyby jej nienawiści. Nikt nie miał prawa wzgardzić względami Lilith. Zwłaszcza anielski cesarz Głębi.

A przecież Lucyfer czynił to przez tysiąclecia. I w końcu nadszedł dzień zemsty. Nikt nienawidził mocniej, niż odrzucona kobieta - a Lilith była bardzo pamiętliwą kobietą. Nawet kilka długich, ciągnących się w nieskończoność dni okropnego czekania na moment absolutnej satysfakcji nie mogło zepsuć dobrego nastroju Mrocznej.

Z przyjemnością przybyła na miejsce zgromadzenia nie próbując w ogóle maskować swojego drapieżnego uśmiechu. Od tylu wieków próbowała zniszczyć Lucyfera i bandę jego durnych sojuszników, odebrać mu władzę, która nigdy nie powinna do niego należeć lub chociaż zdyskredytować raz a porządnie. Ukazać jego miękkie anielskie serce wszystkim poddanym, by zrozumieli jaka krzywda, jaka niesprawiedliwość dzieje się Głębi. Okryć hańbą tych wszystkich głupców, którzy dobrowolnie go popierali. Jak jej pożal się Mroku pierworodny. Nawet Abraksas nie był zupełnie wolny od fascynacji Upadłym Aniołem, ale przynajmniej nie ślubował mu posłuszeństwa jak ten fanatyczny dzieciak dowodzący Krukami Śmierci. Opowieści o wyczynach Kruków brzydziły nawet ją - bardziej niż okrucieństwo nie mogła strawić ich ślepego oddania cesarzowi. Z tym większą satysfakcją uśmiechała się, gdy w tłumie Głębian dostrzegała czarne mundury piekielnych komandosów. Nie mogła się doczekać ich reakcji, gdy ich jakże potężny cesarz poniesie ostateczną klęskę!

 

Z dumnie uniesioną głową, Lilith kroczyła ku środku sali. Na tyle blisko, by nie przegapić ani sekundy upokorzenia _Lampki_ , ale na tyle daleko, by w razie zamieszek nie ucierpieć w żaden sposób. W złotej, zdobionej w perły i rubiny szacie miała ukryty skrawek magicznego dywanu. Żadna satysfakcja ostatecznie nie była warta jej życia. Lucyfer nigdy jej nie lubił, wolałaby nie stać się celem jego gniewu, gdyby jednak postanowił zarżnąć ją nim sam umrze. Cesarz, tak samo jak jej paskudny, durny mąż, potrafił być naprawdę zawzięty.

Tłum coraz bardziej gęstniał, aż ogromna przestrzeń bogatej sali Pandemonium nie stała się kolorową masą ciał. Atmosfera oczekiwania wisiała ciężko w powietrzu, szepty gubiły się pośród krzyków i przekleństw. Wydarzenie jak to nigdy dotąd nie miało miejsca i nawet Lilith zaczął się udzielać gorączkowy nastrój zebranych Głębian. I wtem wszystko ucichło, kiedy Lucyfer jechał na swoim bojowym smoku, odziany w nieodłączną czerń i czerwień ceremonialnych szat, z koroną na jasnej, dumnie uniesionej głowie. 

Gdyby mogła, wydłubałaby mu te burzowe oczy, by nie mógł nimi już mierzyć ją z odrazą. Wyszarpałaby język, który niósł słowa odrzucenia na jej namiętne zaloty. Oh, jakże go nienawidziła!

A jednak cesarz  jechał na bojowym, rosłym smoku i zdawał się rosnąć w oczach. W szatach niczym utkanych z najczystszych płomieni piekielnego ognia, wyglądał równie pięknie, co przerażająco. Cień jaka jego rosła sylwetka rzucała na ściany Pandemonium wręcz przypominał rozgniewanego potwora Chaosu, który przybył ukarać niewiernych mu poddanych.

Lilith z trudem przełknęła ślinę, zupełnie zapominając o wcześniejszej radości.

Pewność siebie Upadłego nie przypadła jej do gustu, a jednak nie mogła oderwać wzroku od znienawidzonego cesarza. Oddałaby wszystko, by jego smok połamał sobie łapy i zrzucił jeźdźca pod nogi szlachetnych, _ prawdziwych _ Mrocznych. Lub chociaż się potknął, zepsuł doskonałość tej sceny, starł ten zadowolony uśmieszek z bladych ust.

Ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, a Lucyfer spokojnie dotarł na środek sali i już zajmował należne mu miejsce, gdy dostojnicy Głębi recytowali starożytne słowa ceremonii _ Prawa i Mocy. _

Lilith drżała.

Z niecierpliwości? Ze strachu? Nie wiedziała.

Mogła tylko skupić swój wzrok na niewzruszonej postaci cesarza; patrzeć na jego zimny, drapieżny uśmiech i rubiny korony, lśniące niczym roześmiane, okrutne oczy bestii. Nic więcej nie miało znaczenia, ani wstrzymywany oddech, ani podniosłe słowa dostojników. 

Ledwo zanotowała donośny, wyraźny głos Adramelech, kanclerza Piekła, który poniósł się echem po wypełnionej po brzegi sali i niósł jakże straszne w skutkach życzenie. Życzenie, które Lilith nagle pragnęła nigdy nie usłyszeć:

\- Imperatorze! Udowodnij ludowi otchłani, że nadal wolno ci nim władać!

Powietrze było gęste, przesycone trwogą i podnieceniem Głębian, tak bardzo, że nie była w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy zaczynały się jej własne myśli, czy w ogóle mogła myśleć teraz, w tej głuchej, przeraźliwej ciszy, gdy Lucyfer unosił pierścień Chaosu wysoko ponad własną głowę, a Mrok,  _ najprawdziwszy, najmroczniejszy _ Mrok emanował z niego niczym uwolniona, niszczycielska siła.

Czarne światło zalało zatłoczoną przestrzeń, odbierało wzrok i zmysły, zdawało się wdzierać w demoniczne ciała i palić je od wewnątrz, rozszarpywać i tworzyć na nowo, znaczyć, czynić na własność. 

Nie mogła złapać tchu.

Płonęło jej ciało, gdy dusza z każdą sekundą stawała się zimna jak pustka kosmosu. Mrok. Wszędzie był Mrok, potężny i ostry i niepodważalnie należący do cesarza Głębi.

Lilith była przerażona.

Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu była taka mała, bezsilna, na czyjejś łasce. A Mrok tylko potęgował swą obecność, coraz bardziej szydził z jej mniemania o sobie.

_Matka Demonów? Mroczna?_

Nigdy w życiu nikt nie emanował takim Mrokiem jak Lucyfer. Nie, poprawiła się z trwogą! Nie jak Lucyfer. Jak cesarz Głębi. Pełnoprawny imperator. Wybraniec przeklętej Światłości.

Nagle cała wcześniejsza śmiałość uleciała z niej, pozostawiając tylko poczucie przerażenia. Nie chciała umierać, lecz myśl, by błagać o życie brzydziła ją jak mało która rzecz. Mimo to nie śmiała nawet podnieść głowy, nawet złym okiem łypnąć na dobrze bawiącego się Lucyfera. Nie miała odwagi. Nikt nie miał jej. Nie mógł mieć w obliczu takiej potęgi.

Długą chwilę zajęło Lilith zrozumienie, że jej drobne dłonie samoistnie zacisnęły się na aksamitnym materiale sukni, a wypielęgnowane paznokcie wręcz rozrywały kosztowną tkaninę, kaleczyły jej alabastrową skórę czerwonymi szramami. Nie umiała zapanować nad strachem. Nawet ból nie przynosił ulgi.

I wtem Lucyfer przemówił, a jego głos był jak burza. Jak ryk samego Mroku. Władczy. Bezsprzeczny. Niepodzielny. _Zwycięski._

\- Głębio, padnij na kolana przed prawowitym władcą!

I Głębianie pokłonili mu się jak kłosy zboża pod naporem wściekłego wiatru. Padali na kolana jeden za drugim, bezmyślnie, masowo. 

Pierwsi oddali hołd dostojnicy prowadzący ceremonię i najbliższa świta cesarza. 

Lilith najchętniej splunęłaby na nich wszystkich, lecz w gardle miała pustynię; brakowało jej śliny by przełknąć, a co dopiero splunąć z pogardą na kogokolwiek. Była taka przerażona, aż łzy cisnęły się do jej ciemnych oczu i powoli zaczęły spływać po twarzy, rozmazując idealny makijaż. Mogła tylko stać i rozglądać się ukradkiem na boki, jak Mroczni wokół niej padali na kolana, niektórzy z fanatycznym oddaniem lśniących w obłąkanych oczach, inni z twarzami ściągniętymi w grymasie czystego horroru.

Na ułamek sekundy jej spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze stojącym nieopodal Abraksem. Oczy jej syna, wąskie i pomarańczowe, pozbawione białek, tęczówek i źrenic lśniły jak w szaleństwie. Przytłaczające uczucie Mroku tylko rozbudzało jego chore zafascynowanie Niosącym Światłem, lecz tkwiło w nim także coś więcej. Przestroga dla krnąbrnej matki. I co gorsze, złośliwa satysfakcja na jej żałosny stan.

Dumni i hardi Mroczni padali na kolana na społy ze zwykłym robactwem. Kruki Śmierci odziani w czarne mundury, jak czarne ptactwo przybyłe na żer szczerzyli się w okrutny sposób, odsłaniali ostre kły, złym spojrzeniem rozglądali się za tymi, co śmieli nie paść przed imperatorem Głębi. Namaszczonym Panem Mroku. 

Niebawem krew poleje się na cześć cesarza, a pożoga pochłonie domostwa tych, którzy śmieli się zawahać, którzy nie dość szybko oddali hołd ich władcy.

Lilith nie chciała.

Nie ulegnie!

Nawet gdy wzrok Lucyfera przykuła jej nadal stojąca, ciężko dysząca postać, nie zamierzała oddawać nikomu pokłonu. To ją powinni wielbić, ją błagać o zmiłowanie. Ją.

Nie!

Czarne Światło zdawało się coraz cięższe wokół niej. Jego promienie paliły i mroziły jej skórę. Szeptały, jak marnym robakiem była wobec prawdziwego Mroku, który ukochał i słuchał tylko jednej osoby. Te czarne, straszne promienie, niczym dłonie pradawnej bestii badały jej wątłe ciało, ostrymi pazurami drapało w delikatne błony skrzydeł, wdzierało się w nią. Dusiło. Rozszarpywało. Drwiło. Napierało na nią.

Nie!

Ale kolana same się pod nią ugięły.

Zdradzieckie kolana, tak ciężkie, ołowiane, nieporadne. Bezużyteczne.

Nie chciała mu się pokłonić, nie jemu.

Nie Lucyferowi, który odrzucił jej zaloty. Który wzgardził jej pięknem, jej urokiem. I dla kogo? Dla Ryżego Hultaja? Samaela, który był nasieniem chaosu. Którego oczy były nakrapiane jadem boga?

Nie chciała mu się pokłonić.

Nie jemu.

Ale Mrok napierał na nią niczym dzika, wygłodniała bestia, która wyczuła jej strach. Która żywiła się jej przerażeniem. Której szpony coraz mocniej zaciskały się na delikatnej szyi.

Jak dłonie Samaela, ilekroć pchnęła go na skraj szaleństwa, gdy kochali się z nienawiści; gdy szeptała mu do ucha o tych wszystkich kochankach, stajennych i służkach i zwykłych bestiach, których wzięła do łoża i którzy ją pieprzyli, zaspokajali, bo on nie umiał, bo był bezużyteczny... im dłużej szeptała, tym mocniej jego szorstkie dłonie dusiły ją, tym ostrzej ją pieprzył. W tych rzadkich chwilach była zaspokojona jak nigdy.

Mroczne Światło dusiło Lilith;  w uszach jej szumiało, a oczy zachodziły czerwoną mgłą. Na wpół świadoma zdała sobie nagle sprawę, jak bardzo Lucyfer przypominał jej Samaela. Jak wbrew sobie tęskniła za tą cudowną chwilą uniesienia.

lle tak trwała? Wieczność? A może tylko o sekundę dłużej niż reszta Głębian?

W jej uszach nadal dźwięczał doniosły głos Lucyfera; pewny, stanowczy rozkaz poparty dławiący mocą cesarza.

I Lilith padła, jak rzesza tysięcy innych demonów, najpotężniejszych Mrocznych i najpośledniejszych Głębian. Jak jej niepokorny syn Abraksas, jak fanatyczne Kruki Śmierci, jak zwykła dziwka z rynsztoka.

Nienawidziła Lucyfera.

Nienawidziła własnej słabości.

Nienawidziła jak między nogami zaczęła zbierać się zdradziecka wilgoć podniecenia, ilekroć Mrok imperatora przyduszał ją swymi szponami, ilekroć czuła drżenie Mocy na odkrytej, wrażliwej skórze, niczym pocałunek ognia, niczym kąsanie zimnej Pustki. Ta Moc smagała ją, obdzierała, czyniła słabą.

Niezdrowe rumieńce wypłynęły na jej twarz, dekolt, ramiona. Nieśmiała podnieść wzroku wbitego w piękną, kolorową posadzkę i trwała tak, jak skarcona suka.

Upokorzona i nauczona swego miejsca.

Czuła na sobie wzrok młodszego syna. Nawet z daleka widział jej hańbę. I delektował się tym widokiem. Gdyby mogła, obdarłaby go ze skóry. Ale nie mogła.

Co gorsze, to nadal nie był koniec jej męki.

Lucyfer udowodnił swoje Prawo i Moc. Nikt nie mógł zakwestionować jego prawa do Czarnego Tronu. Do przeklętej korony Głębi. Do tytułu Najpotężniejszego Mrocznego, jaki kiedykolwiek rządził piekłem.

Nikt.

A to znaczyło, że każdy zebrany tu dziś musiał złożyć przysięgę wierności. I liczyć na jego łaskawość. 

Łzy porażki paliły ją boleśniej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu.

Próbowała uspokoić oddech, ale nie potrafiła. Jej dłonie bezwiednie drżały, kolana zdawały się być ulepione z gliny. Nawet żałosny stan innych Mrocznych nie przynosił żadnego ukojenia. Wszyscy oni doigrali się i teraz nadszedł czas kary.

Najbliżsi współpracownicy Lucyfera bez zawahania ucałowali pierścień Chaosu i teraz dumnie mogli stać po prawicy władcy. Dla niektórych imperator miał dobre słowo. Niektórych ucałował w policzek na znak przyjaźni, uścisnął dłoń, poklepał po ramionach. Nawet Abraksas choć znienawidzony przez brata - najbliższego przyjaciela władcy - doczekał się dobrotliwego skinienia głową. Lilith nie mogła znieść tego widoku. Zazdrościła i nienawidziła i bała się i wszystko to mieszało się w jej głowie, przeplatało, rozbudzało niezaspokojoną żądzę i dziwną tęsknotę za dawnym kochankiem i tym nigdy nie zdobytym.

Pokłony innych imperator przyjmował z godnością i łaską niepodobną do żadnego Mrocznego. Wszyscy z trwogą całowali pierścień Chaosu, nigdy nie będąc pewnym, czy zaraz Mrok nie spopieli ich na oczach wszystkich zebranych. Bo przecież przykładna kara jednego byłaby dobrą nauczką dla pozostałych. Przez gorączkowy umysł Lilith lśniło tylko jedno pocieszenie; jedna nadzieja.  Lucyfer nie zabijał dla zabawy. Nie musiał zabijać swoich przeciwników. Wszak oni wszyscy właśnie pełzali u jego stóp niczym podłe robactwo.

Lilith z trudem ujęła wyciągniętą dłoń Lucyfera. Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć na niego. Nie kiedy nadal czuła dławiącą Moc emanującą z pierścienia - a może nie, może z samego władcy? Nie wiedziała. Nie obchodziło ją to. Próbowała zebrać myśli, ale była roztrzęsiona. Najmniejszy szelest cesarskiej szaty, najsłabsze brzmienie jego równego oddechu doprowadzało ją na skraj szaleństwa. Jak miała zachować spokój, gdy jej piersi zdawały się być twarde jak kamienie, tak bardzo, że aż kształt sutków wyraźnie rysował się pod cienką, zwiewną suknią? Gdy do jej nozdrzy docierał zapach Lucyfera, ta dziwna mieszanka obezwładniającego mroku, morskiej soli i podłej Jasności; zapach, którym pragnęła się zachłysnąć. I ta wilgoć między nogami. Przeklęta, zdradziecka słabość, która już wsiąkała w delikatny materiał sukni.

\- Lilith - imperator rzekł bez złośliwości ani pożądania. Jego głos był pewny, spokojny. Na sam dźwięk swojego imienia, zadrżała na całym ciele, czując jak wilgoć zmieniła się w powódź nie do zatrzymania. Usta drżały jej, gdy dotknęła nimi pierścień Lucyfera. Emanująca Moc na nowo pochwyciła jej krtań, szarpnęła za włosy niczym rozjuszona bestia. Straciła zmysły, widziała wszystko jak przez mgłę. Musiała spuścić wzrok i z ostatkiem sił skupiła się na czarnych, wojskowych butach imperatora. Przez moment zastanawiała się, czy powinna je także pocałować, by okazać swoją kapitulację.

Przełknęła ślinę i drżącym głosem wydusiła z siebie prastarą formułę - Ślubuję ci posłuszeństwo i lojalność, jako twój wierny poddany, Panie Ciemności, imperatorze Głębi. Czyń ze mną, co uznasz za słuszne.

W przypływie niezrozumiałej odwagi, spojrzała na piękną twarz Upadłego Anioła.

\- Możesz odejść.

Lilith posłusznie pokłoniła się swemu panu i pośpiesznie oddaliła się od Lucyfera i całego tłumu. Gdy poczuła na swoich ramionach silne dłonie syna, nie śmiała nawet z nimi walczyć. Pozwoliła, aby Abraksas wyprowadził ją z ogromnej komnaty. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy objął ją ramieniem po synowsku, ratując przed potknięciem na schodach.

Nienawidziła Lucyfera tak bardzo, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy mógł ją posiąść na oczach wszystkich, gdy jego Mrok, był niczym bat smagający ją, niczym ujarzmiająca uzda na rozbrykanej klaczy. 

Nie było w jego oczach ani krzty satysfakcji. Ani krzty podniecenia. Najmniejszego grama zainteresowania.

Była w jego oczach nikim.

Zwykłą, nic nie wartą poddaną, którą trzeba było nauczyć gdzie jej miejsce, ale której ujarzmienie nie było żadnym osobistym sukcesem. Tylko zwykłą formalnością.

Lilith nienawidziła go za to upokorzenie.

Za to, jak bardzo jej ciału podobało się to lekceważenie. Za to, jak bardzo była mokra i chętna, a jednocześnie nic nie znacząca. Jak bardzo potrzebowała dobrego rżnięcia, teraz, gdy jej upokorzenie nadal było świeże.

Pomarańczowe, wszystko wiedzące oczy Abraksa lśniły z satysfakcją. Tak bardzo przypominał jej Samaela w takich chwilach. Tak bardzo był uznany przez Lucyfera, gdy ona sama nigdy nie zdobyła choćby ułamka jego uwagi. Tak bardzo delektował się jej klęską, jej karą.

Gdy mocno objął ją w pasie, ciałem Lilith znów wstrząsnął dreszcz podniecenia. Gdy Abraksas sięgał po magiczny skrawek materiału ukryty w szatach matki, kosmyki jego włosów łaskotały ją w odsłonięte ramię, niczym czułe pocałunki kochanka. 

\- Oj matko, znowu wyszłaś na największą kurwę Głębi. Co za wstyd i upokorzenie. 

Oddech Lilith na nowo przyśpieszył, kiedy tylko usłyszała szept Abraksa. Wspomnienia publicznej porażki na nowo rozgorzały w jej umyśle, wywołały okropne rumieńce na twarzy i odsłoniętym dekolcie. Wilgoć okrutnie domagała się zaspokojenia, a ostry uśmiech demona tylko wzmagał smak upokorzenia.

Zadrżała.

\- Zabierz mnie do domu - wyrzekła błagalnie, czując, że jest u kresu swoich sił. Abraksas złapał ją mocno za nadgarstki i oboje zniknęli. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. 

 

Lilith nie znaczyła nic w godzinie triumfu imperatora Głębi.

**Author's Note:**

> Scena Lucyferowego pokazu mocy była piękna, toteż nie mogło zabraknąć fika o kłaniającej się mu Lilith i jak bardzo ją to upokorzyło. Oczywiście, nie mogło zabraknąć jakiś rozważań dlaczego tak właściwie Lilith nie znosi cesarza Głębi i tak, oczywiście wszystko musiało się jakoś połączyć z Samaelem. Lilith nie ma szczęścia do triumfowania nad Lucyferem i niech tak pozostanie.


End file.
